What is the value of $x$ if $x=\frac{2009^2-2009}{2009}$?
Answer: Factor 2009 out of the numerator: \[
\frac{2009^2-2009}{2009}=\frac{2009(2009-1)}{2009}=\boxed{2008}.
\]